Donner (Rankin/Bass)
This article is about the Rankin/Bass character. For the character from the 1998 film, see Donner (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) Donner is the husband of Mrs. Donner, the father of Rudolph, the former lead reindeer of Santa Claus's sleigh team and one of the supporting characters in the 1964 film, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Biography In a cave one spring, Donner and his wife Mrs. Donner become parents to a son whom they name Rudolph. However, shortly after his birth, Rudolph's nose lights up much to the shock of his parents. Just then, Santa arrives and sees Rudolph's nose light up and says to Donner that he hopes it stops if Rudolph wants to pull the sleigh. After Santa leaves, Donner gets an idea to deal with Rudolph's nose and puts mud on it, but it comes off. As Rudolph grows, Donner teaches him the life of living in the North Pole, but they briefly stop to hide from a snow monster named Bumble. A year later, Donner comes up with something else to deal with Rudolph's nose, by putting a fake nose over it, to make him look normal, but this causes Rudolph to talk funny. Donner then takes his son off to The Reindeer Games, where Rudolph befriends a buck named Fireball and also meets a doe named Clarice. After being told by Clarice that she thinks he's cute, Rudolph leaps high in the air with joy, to the amazement of Donner, Santa and the other reindeer. However, during a playful tussle with Fireball, Rudolph's fake nose falls off revealing his real one. This causes Rudolph to be laughed at by the other young reindeer and is banned from the rest of the games by the coach Comet and Donner is told by Santa that he should be ashamed of himself. After Rudolph runs away, Donner blames himself for this as he believes he was hard on his son and goes out to look for him, but turns down Mrs. Donner's offer to come with him, telling her that it's a man's work, but shortly after he leaves, Mrs. Donner along with Clarice follow him. Months later, the three are captured by Bumble, just then Rudolph arrives and tries to battle the monster only to be knocked unconscious. But Rudolph's friends Hermey and Yukon Cornelius arrive and knock out Bumble, giving Hermey time to pull out his teeth. After waking up and finding his teeth gone, Bumble still tries to attack them, so Yukon sacrifices himself to save the others by pushing Bumble off a cliff taking himself with him too, which deeply saddens the others. After returning home, Donner happily sees Rudolph finally being accepted by the others reindeer and later see that Yukon survived the fall along with a now reformed Bumble. On Christmas Eve, Santa says he can't deliver in the storm, but after seeing Rudolph's nose light up, he asks him to guide his sleigh through the storm, which Rudolph agrees too. Donner along with his wife and Clarice watch proudly as Rudolph guides the sleigh through the storm with his nose's light. Gallery imagedamd.jpg|Donner and his wife Mrs. Donner Imagedamd1.jpg imagedar.jpg|Donner and his son Rudolph Imagedarp.jpg imagedasc.jpg|Donner and Santa Claus imagedmdrsc.jpg|Donner, Mrs. Donner, Rudolph and Santa. Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Reindeer Category:Sleigh Team members Category:Heroes